


Inamorato

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Candlelight, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: Remus and Sirius kiss by candlelight.





	Inamorato

As their lips pressed together it was like a flare shot into the dark. Remus’ scarred hands pulled at Sirius’ scalp, his silky hair tickling Remus’ cheeks as tongues found their ways down throats. 

“My inamorato” Remus whispered into his lovers hair once they had parted.

Hands traveled across one another’s backs as they swayed, the moon shone through the warped window of the dormitory, obstreperous winds rattled the panes but left Remus and Sirius undisturbed. 

The candle on the other side of the room flickered, and cast a light, trembling like water on the floor.

“My inamorato,” Sirius said.


End file.
